


Involuntary

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like an adrenaline rush on steroids, when a SOLDIER was pushed past their limit, when the situation was life or death. Except instead of adrenaline, it was mako that flooded their bodies. And the way to come down from a high like that? Orgasms. Because this is a PWP fic. Zack/Cloud, yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involuntary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kzam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzam/gifts).



> Alternative title: "Well, That Escalated Quickly"
> 
> The idea and inspiration for this particular smut fic came from Kzam (another super cool author on here who you should go check out!), who kindly told me about this particular headcanon/scenario idea and let me play around with writing it out. Thank you! I had a buttload* of fun writing this. X3
> 
> Zack's snoring is 100% canon, according to screenshots from Before Crisis.
> 
> Warnings: I don't think this needs a warning, cause Cloud and Zack are both totally into it, but maybe the general situation could be seen as dubcon-y? But then again, that's exactly why the volunteer system is there in the first place, to prevent any non/dubcon going on. So. ^^;; Other than that, just rough sex and a not hugely descriptive monster battle.
> 
> *It's punny cause this is a PWP and there are butts.

Being stuck in the back of one of ShinRa's transport vehicles for several hours was not Cloud's idea of a good time. He'd taken two motion sickness tablets already, and could only hope they would last the journey. Especially since this was a SOLDIER mission, and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself by throwing up everywhere.

It was the usual set-up, SOLDIER plus infantry backup. They only had the one SOLDIER this time, since the SOLDIER in question was a first class, and three infantry.

Cloud dismantled and rechecked his rifle while waiting for them to arrive. The other infantry turned up first. There was a woman from another division - logistics, Cloud guessed, since she was the one who would be driving them - but the guy Cloud recognised. He was a familiar face from Cloud's original unit, when they were both back in basic.

"Hey, Strife!"

Cloud offered him a smile. "Hey. Cool to see you again, Michael."

Michael was alright. Talkative and a occasionally a gossip, sometimes to the point of being grating, but he was pretty friendly. He'd only been an asshole to Cloud a couple of times, and Cloud had to admit most of those times he'd been asking for it. Still, if Cloud had to run into anyone he knew, Michael was a fairly good option.

First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair was an even better option, though, and Cloud's heart did a little backflip when he saw who else was jogging towards their transport.

"Clooooud!" Zack called as he approached, slowing to a halt with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face. "And Michael and Cassie, yeah? Alright! Looks like a got a cool crew today. This mission'll be a piece of cake with you guys."

Zack was probably right about that. They were clearing out a few packs of Kalm Fangs that had got a bit too close to one of the reactors at some point, enough to become mutated, and since retreated into the mountains south of Midgar. Although the mako exposure made them more aggressive, they also lost all sense of their pack dynamics and preservation instincts. It made them pretty easy to pick off one at a time. And Kalm Fangs were never as vicious or powerful as the Nibel Wolves back home anyway. Cloud wasn't worried.

This mission would be a piece of cake.

"It'll be a piece of cake  _because_ of us. You can take a nap in the back of the truck. Again." Cloud grinned. "I hear you snore like an earthquake."

"Oi, oi!" Zack ruffled Cloud's hair, and Cloud swatted him away, laughing. "Who told you that?"

"People. Also, experience. Remember that time I crashed on your couch? I could hear you from out in the living room."

"Psh. That was  _you_  snoring. You were kinda drunk though, so I'll give you a pass."

This time Cloud was the one to protest, elbowing Zack lightly. "I was not drunk."

Zack grinned. "You were all tipsy and cuddly. It was cute."

Michael had his eyebrows raised at them.

Oh. Of course, it would seem weird. They'd been in different units for a while; there was no reason he would be aware of Cloud's social life, or that hanging out with Zack was a thing Cloud sometimes did now.

Cloud coughed.

"Ah, right! Let's get going anyway," Zack said. "Sooner we get this done, sooner we can hit the Plate and grab a few beers." He smiled at Cloud in particular with that suggestion.

Getting the hint, Cloud and Michael clambered up into the back of the transport, and Zack closed the door behind them. Neither of them missed the way Zack's eyes dropped to the lapel of Cloud's shirt as he did so.

Zack joined Cassie in the front; they weren't 100% certain of the location of the Fang pack, so he was going to talk with her about directions and plans to scour the area first. That left the two infantrymen alone in the back for the time being.

The truck engine spluttered into life.

"So. You and Zack, huh?" was Michael's opening, eyebrow raised suggestively.

Cloud snorted, settling into his seat. Uncomfortable, as always for ShinRa transports. "It's not like  _that_. We've just been on a few missions together. Hung out a few times afterwards. You know Zack, he's friends with everyone."

"You guys are friends, then?"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess so."

The other infantryman leaned back. "Hm, I dunno. He seemed kinda disappointed you weren't volunteering."

Cloud made a small choked noise, a touch of pink creeping into his cheeks. He quickly crossed his arms. "Pfft. Yeah, right."

"You saw he was checking."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "'Cause it's his  _job_ to know."

What Zack had been looking for was a tag some of the infantry wore on their uniforms during missions. They were fairly small, but stood out for being a neon yellow-green. (It wasn't much of a fashion statement, but the combination of the colour and reflective surface made it easy for SOLDIERs to pick out even in the midst of a mako haze.) The tags indicated volunteers.

It was just a precaution, really. Sometimes - not often, but sometimes - a SOLDIER was pushed a little bit too far. It usually happened in only the toughest fights, when they were pushed to their absolute limit. When the situation was life-or-death. It was like an adrenaline rush on steroids. Except instead of adrenaline, it was previously stable mako that flooded their bodies, pushing them into overdrive.

The pro: any enemy standing in the way tended to get  _annihilated_.

The cons: you were left with a very aggressive, powerful, not-entirely-with-it SOLDIER with a huge amount of energy that they needed to be rid of, because too much free mako for too long could lead to all sorts of problems. Mako poisoning and comas weren't uncommon if it wasn't dealt with within an hour, tops, and death was swift to follow in the wake of those.

As it turned out, the easiest way to deal with it was to get the SOLDIER to orgasm a couple of times. There were all sorts of colourful rumours about how  _that_  had been discovered.

Quite a few SOLDIERs had lovers in the infantry anyway. Especially when ShinRa began encouraging such relations, with bonuses such as sending partners on missions together, just in case the SOLDIER went into mako overdrive and needed, ahem,  _assistance_ to come back down.

For the SOLDIERs who didn't, there was always someone available as part of their squad who would be willing to lend a hand if needed. Or a mouth. Technically, the volunteers didn't have to do any more than that, but most of them were happy to take it further. It was a badge of honour, in a weird way, to be able to help out a SOLDIER like that.

(And, according to cafeteria gossip, the sex was  _amazing._ If you liked it rough, anyway.)

The volunteers were identified by the bright tags they wore on their uniform, so the SOLDIERs could hone in on someone willing.

Michael was wearing one; Cloud was not.

And there was no way that Zack had looked even momentarily disappointed by that fact.

(There was even less way that Cloud was jealous at the thought of what would happen if Zack did hit overdrive, and Michael was the one to help out instead of him.)

"Whatever," Cloud said. "It's not like it's gonna matter anyway. A couple of Kalm Fangs won't be a problem."

"Sure, sure," Michael agreed.

After that the subject shifted to training and patrol schedules, and then the assholes in their current units. That kept them occupied for half an hour before the conversation petered out. Cloud fell silent. He checked his rifle a few more times, which was a bad move, because trying to concentrate on small fiddly details like that did nothing to help his motion sickness. He nodded off for a while.

Zack vaulted into the back of the truck. "Ready, guys?" he asked loudly, grinning when the two infantrymen started out of their dozing.

"We here?" Cloud yawned.

"More or less. We don't have an exact location on 'em, but this is where the last sighting was. They won't be far, so keep your guard up."

"Right."

The truck bounced around all over the place as it careened up the rough mountain track, but that didn't seem to bother Zack at all. He remained perfectly balanced as he walked around the back of the transport, checking over their equipment one last time. He did a few squats, his hair brushing the roof every time he straightened up.

Cloud was used to this sort of strange Zack behaviour. He caught Michael's attention on him and tilted his head towards Zack, grinning and rolling his eyes in fond exasperation.

The truck slowed to a halt.

Zack stuck his head back into the front seat. "What've got?"

"Tracks. Pretty recent."

"I'll check it out. Stay here a moment, guys."

Michael leaned over the minute he heard the truck door slam shut. He held out his fist to Cloud. "Here. I'm doing you a favour."

"What…?" Michael dropped something into Cloud's hands; it was his volunteer tag. Cloud froze for a moment, then sighed. "Very funny. I'm cool, thanks."

"Really? 'Cause I was watching you when Zack was doing those squats…"

Cloud returned the tag and pushed Michael's hand away. He was not turning pink again, gods damnit. "So what? Zack has a nice ass, you'd have to be blind not to notice. Doesn't mean I wanna fuck him."

There were plenty of other reasons one might want to fuck Zack Fair. Like that gorgeous smile he had that made Cloud feel like he was important, like he was absolutely worth Zack's time. The way he treated Cloud like an honest-to-Gaia friend. Or all the little things he did that made Cloud's breath catch; the way he laughed, or ruffled Cloud's hair, or casually slung an arm around his shoulders.

Michael was laughing at him now. "Cloud Strife, even I can see you have a huge fuckin' crush. Take the tag, you might get lucky."

Michael tried to pass him the tag again. Cloud took it and pinned it straight back onto the other infantryman's shirt. "I'm not interested in volunteering," he lied.

Since Cloud had set the precedent, Michael did exactly the same thing in return. He unpinned the tag and attached it firmly to Cloud's uniform instead. "Hey, I'm just helping you out here, man!"

It could very easily have devolved into a full-out squabble, but they were interrupted by the sound of something slamming against the side of the truck. It was hard enough to tilt the whole vehicle sideways for a moment.

Both of them went quiet.

Cassie knocked against their window. She already had her rifle loaded."Fangs at nine o'clock, half a dozen. Get out here, numbskulls."

The numbskulls got out there.

The half dozen Fangs were taken care of easily enough. Zack had already dispatched two. (One of them had run so far onto his sword it had become stuck, only to be flung off when Zack made another swing. That was what had hit the truck.) He easily took down another pair, and the three infantry took down the remainder.

Then there were another three Fangs at six o'clock, seven more from two o'clock, and a whole dozen at nine.

Fangs weren't much of a challenge on their own, but the sheer numbers were making it difficult.

Zack took on the dozen by himself. Cassie took the three; she took longer to reload and fire, but the delay was worth it. Every one of her Fangs went down with a bullet through the center of the forehead. Michael and Cloud dealt with the remainder, covering each other when they needed to reload.

Cloud dived over to the other side of the truck as soon as their last Fang fell. It make a broken, guttural noise, snarling and thrashing. It glared at them with mako-crazed eyes before going still.

Cloud didn't care about that. He was more focused on Zack. Worried, maybe, but there was really no need to be. Zack was a First Class, and he'd taken down the whole pack barely breaking a sweat. He swung his sword in a victory arc and turned to grin at Cloud.

"You guys good?"

Cloud nodded, but froze as he caught sight of a movement from the corner of his eye. "Heads up!" he yelled.

Zack ducked, and Cloud fired a round into the Kalm Fang that had been about to lunge.

"Damn. Nice shot!"

Cloud didn't have time to appreciate the compliment. "We've got company again," he said. "How many of these things are there?"

Zack only grunted as he cut down three Fangs in quick succession.

One tried to circle round and come at him from behind, but Cloud shot it down. "I've got your back," he called out over the rattle of the rifle.

It all got a bit hectic after that. Taking out the mako-mutated Fangs had, unfortunately, attracted the attention of the rest of the monsters in the area. Some had been affected by the mako, and some hadn't. Cloud felt bad about that. The normal ones were only trying to protect their territory and pack, and it wasn't like they were doing any harm this far away from civilisation. But when there was a massive wolf lunging at him with its fangs bared, the only option was to fucking shoot.

Cloud wiped his forehead with the back of his hand when they had a moment of quiet. He was sweaty, ears ringing from the constant gunfire, and splattered with mud and monster blood. He was running low on ammo; they all were, though Cassie had a little more left than the two guys.

Zack joined them, his trademark grin slightly strained. He'd actually had to put a hell of a lot of effort into the fight. He was just as sweaty and bloody as Cloud was, probably more so. There were a few red lines from claws and teeth down his arms.

"That," he said, "was  _way_  more Fangs than the briefing said."

"Yeah, no kidding. Someone needs to have a word with dispatch."

"Any injuries?"

Cloud had a few small scrapes and bruises from where he'd had to dodge out of the way of an incoming monster. Cassie was sporting a bite on her arm, and Michael had been knocked over and hit his head at one point, but fortunately it hadn't been serious. Nothing a quick Cure couldn't fix for all of them.

Zack tensed halfway through listening to the casualty report. His eyes flicked back to where the majority of the monsters had surged in from.

Cloud couldn't hear or see anything, but then SOLDIERs were renowned for having enhanced senses.

"You hear that?" Zack asked. And then Cloud did. Distant, but rapidly approaching. It was something that sounded very big, and very angry.

"Behemoth!" Cassie shouted.

Even by Behemoth standards, it was huge. It bounded into their clearing and skidded to a halt, tail thrashing behind it. Its claws gouged holes into the dirt, jaws open wide and fangs dripping with saliva. There was a vicious, mako-crazed gleam in its eyes.

"Keep down," Zack instructed. "Fire when you can, but don't get in its way. This is one hell of a mutant."

He spun his sword in his hand, then settled into his stance. Zack's eyes were narrowed, a tight smile on his face. 'Come and get it', his body language said.

Zack and the Behemoth lunged at the same time.

Cloud tried to assist as best he could, but his rifle did nothing. The Behemoth's hide was thick enough that bullets bounced straight off it. Even a direct hit only grazed it. Cassie aimed for its gaping, open jaws instead, but the bullet to the inside of its mouth only enraged it further.

Shit.

Zack was struggling with the same problem. He danced around the monster like a pro, dodging its attacks and darting in to land hits of his own. But that was of little use when his sword could barely cut through its tough skin. Slashes that should have taken whole limbs off only left shallow cuts instead.

And there was only so long he could keep that up.

The Behemoth's clubbed tail slammed into the ground with a sickening crack. Zack had got out of the way enough to avoid being spiked, but the impact sent him flying. He hit the ground and rolled a couple of times. He was shaky on his feet when he stood up again. There was blood in his mouth. He looked  _pissed_.

They all felt it the moment Zack went into overdrive.

The energy surge crackled in the air like a physical entity, raising the hairs on the back of their necks. When Zack moved, all hell broke loose.

Cloud couldn't even keep track of what was happening. Zack was insanely fast, and insanely powerful. The same strikes, ones that had only just managed to break through the Behemoth's hide before, became utterly debilitating.

The creature roared in fury, thrashing in an attempt to retaliate. But Zack's blade was a whirlwind of metal, and Zack was the storm. The Behemoth was lacerated in seconds.

It crashed to ground, dead before it hit.

Zack jumped down off the monster's back, and when he landed it was with the same gut-wrenching finality.

His eyes flicked up to the huddle of three infantry. Mako eyes. It didn't seem all that different from the crazed look of the mutated monsters.

Cloud couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He was paralysed by Zack's gaze.

Zack stalked towards them, and every move radiated sheer power, barely controlled. His fingers twitched. He wasn't able to stay still for even a moment, burning up with too much energy to bear. His eyes were glazed and distant through the mako haze, but what focus they had was directed entirely at Cloud.

It was absolutely terrifying, but exhilarating at the same time.

Shit.

Cloud scrambled to collect his scattered thoughts. Protocol. There was protocol for these situations. What was it?

Zack bore down on Cloud. He slammed Cloud against the side of the truck, trapping him there. Arms on either side of Cloud's head, the weight of his body pinning Cloud in place. Cloud's mouth fell open, making an involuntary sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a whimper.

Volunteers. Right. A SOLDIER on overdrive needed sexual release, so there would be a volunteer who would…would...

Zack's mouth crashed against Cloud's, and Cloud completely lost the thought.

The kiss was bruising, demanding. Maybe even a bit sloppy, but Cloud couldn't even bring himself to care about that, not when Zack was working lips and tongue and teeth against his mouth. Cloud's knees went weak.

Right, that was it. The volunteer needed to get the SOLDIER off. But Michael was the volunteer, wasn't he?

Except he wasn't. They'd been messing around with the tag just before the first wave of Fangs turned up. Cloud was still wearing it.

Oh.

Fuck.

Zack's hips pressed into Cloud's, and Cloud could feel the hardness of the SOLDIER's erection through their uniforms. His breath caught.

Zack's hands were on him now, possessively groping at his shoulders, his waist, his hips. The buttons of Cloud's shirt were clumsily undone - or just tugged off entirely if they didn't come free soon enough - and then Zack's hands were all over his stomach and chest as well.

Cloud didn't know how he found the brain capacity to do anything, but figured he should return the favour. He managed to slide a hand between them to fumble with the top button of Zack's fatigues. Zack growled against Cloud's mouth, and the sound sent a shiver running through him. Cloud moaned in response.

"-oud! Cloud, for fuck's sake."

Cloud tilted his head to side, eyes unfocused. The move left his throat exposed, a fact which Zack took full advantage of, biting down on the pale skin. "Nnn! Ahh… huh?"

Oh. Michael was still there.

The infantryman snorted. "I was gonna offer to take over, since I'm supposed to be the volunteer here, but you look like you're having fun." He pressed something into Cloud's hand; a small tube of lubricant.

Cloud gave him a bewildered look. "What?"

"Uh. Yeah. First unofficial rule of being a volunteer; always be prepared. You might need that."

Zack bit down again, more insistently this time, and Cloud cried out.

Michael shifted, awkwardly adjusting his trousers and trying not to watch. "I'll clear off and leave you guys to it. Cassie's already got the hint and scarpered, so…"

"Nn," Cloud said. It wasn't clear whether it was an acknowledgement or if Zack had just rolled his hips against Cloud's again, but Michael took it as a cue to give them some privacy either way.

Cloud barely registered his departure, going straight back to working on Zack's fly. He got the zip undone and paused. He couldn't quite believe what he was doing, that this was actually happening. A tremble of lust ran through him. He slid a hand inside Zack's boxers and gripped his cock.

_Big_ , Cloud thought, swallowing hard.

Zack groaned, impatient and desperate, jerking his hips into Cloud's fist.

Cloud pumped him a couple of times. Hard, fast. That was the way Zack wanted it, the way he  _needed_ it. But then Zack pushed on Cloud's shoulders instead, and Cloud sank down between the SOLDIER's thighs.

He pulled Zack's trousers and underwear down and was rewarded with a faceful of dick.

Oh, Gaia. This was happening.

Cloud didn't give himself time to think. This was Zack. And Zack needed him. He took the head of Zack's cock into his mouth, tightening his lips around it.

Zack gave a guttural groan from above him. His hips bucked forward and Cloud made a choked noise as Zack's cock hit the back of his throat.

It wasn't the time for finesse or technique. The only thing that mattered right then was getting Zack to come, as quickly as possible. So it probably wasn't the best blowjob Cloud had ever given. But it was definitely the most enthusiastic. He curled his tongue around Zack's length, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and swallowed around him.

The sound of Zack's moans made the hair on the back of Cloud's neck rise.

Cloud knew there was every chance this could go further. A SOLDIER might need to orgasm a couple of times, depending on their mako level… and Zack was a First Class. As enthusiastic as Cloud may have been, there was no way just one blowjob would do it. And there was no stopping a SOLDIER once they were in overdrive.

Zack was going to fuck him, Cloud realised.

And Cloud… Cloud  _wanted it_.

Yes. Fuck, yes.

Cloud fumbled with the lube. It wasn't the easiest thing to do with one hand, but he managed to flip the top open and smear some of the slick gel onto his fingers. Zack was too far gone to even think about preparation. But trying to take Zack's cock dry would be no fun whatsoever. So Cloud would just have to do it himself.

He slid his hand down the back of his trousers.

Cloud kept his other hand on Zack's cock, squeezing around the last few inches he couldn't quite get in. His eyes were watering with the effort, but he didn't stop the suction around his cock, even as Zack thrust into Cloud's mouth. He was practically fucking Cloud's face, and,  _Gaia,_  Cloud was getting off on it.

He was just as hard as Zack now, aching in the confines of his uniform trousers. He had two slicked fingers stretching his ass open. Cloud jerked his hips as he finger-fucked himself, trying to generate some friction against the crotch of his too-tight fatigues, moaning around Zack's cock all the while.

Zack came without warning. His cock twitched, bitter seed shooting out into Cloud's mouth as Zack groaned above him. Cloud had no choice but to swallow. Zack's come tasted of mako, making his lips and tongue tingle.

Cloud was gasping by the time Zack withdrew. There were thin tracks of saliva all down his chin and flecks of semen on his lips. His face was flushed, eyes glazed. He looked disheveled and used already, and the sight only increased Zack's mako-fuelled haze of arousal.

Cloud didn't have a chance to catch his breath. Zack scooped him up, lifting Cloud like he weighed nothing at all, and flung him into the back of the truck. Cloud knew SOLDIERs were enhanced, obviously, but such a blatant, careless demonstration of absolute power, the barely controlled strength in Zack's overheated body… fuck.

Zack arched over him, pinning him down, leaving Cloud deliciously helpless beneath him.

"Z-zack!" Cloud said in a half-hearted protest. Being spread out on the floor of the truck wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was better than getting fucked on the blood-stained ground outside.

Zack yanked Cloud's trousers down to his ankles in one rough movement. Cloud assisted by kicking his boots off so he could get his legs free; the moment he did, Zack's hands were on his thighs, pushing his legs apart.

He was still hard despite his orgasm. Zack's hips pressed into Cloud's again, only this time without their clothing in the way. Zack's cock felt hot and heavy against Cloud's own erection.

Zack let his weight bear down, rolling his hips, grinding them together, and Cloud cried out. The action sent white-hot bursts of pleasure rushing through Cloud's veins. He could have come from that alone, already so damn turned on, but Zack drew away just as Cloud was on the edge. Cloud whimpered in protest.

Then his breath caught.

Zack's cock slid lower between his legs, until Cloud felt the head nudging at his entrance. Fuck. Oh, fuck. It was slick with semen and Cloud's own saliva, and Cloud had managed to prep himself at least a little, but it was still daunting. Zack felt even bigger when he was pressing against Cloud like that.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's shoulders, his fingernails digging into Zack's back. Zack's cock pushed inside him and Cloud screamed.

It felt incredible. It stung a little as well - inevitable with how hurried everything had been - but that only turned Cloud on all the more. It ached in the most amazing way possible.

Zack didn't stop until he was as deep as he could get. Cloud was trembling, panting for breath, groaning Zack's name with every gasp. He squirmed beneath the SOLDIER, though he could barely move with Zack's weight pinning him down and Zack's cock impaling him.

Zack didn't move right away, even though the expression on his face said it was killing him to hold back even that much.

"G-go." Cloud's voice cracked. He licked his lips and swallowed a moan. "Go ahead. I'm okay."

It was slow for the first thrust. Zack let his head fall forwards, pressing his forehead against Cloud's. Their noses brushes together, and Cloud could feel the warmth of Zack's panted breaths against his lips. Zack's gaze was on him again, so intense, like he could devour Cloud with his eyes alone. Eyes that were still hazed with mako and dark with lust, glazed over with need.

There was no way Zack could keep up that level of control. His thrusts grew quicker, harder, pounding into Cloud's ass until Cloud was screaming again.

Cloud's legs wrapped around Zack waist, ankles locking behind him. He jerked his hips up to meet Zack's thrusts, driving him even deeper inside. He was clinging desperately to Zack, clawing at him, leaving deep red scratches all down his back. He could barely breathe.

It was so fucking good.

Cloud was crying out Zack's name over and over again, begging him for it. His whole body felt electrified with pleasure.

Zack growled, an animalistic, guttural noise that sent shivers down Cloud's spine. He tensed, slamming hard into Cloud's ass one last time, and then he was coming.

Thick, sticky, mako-laced seed shot out inside of Cloud. So much of it, and Cloud could feel the excess leaking out of his hole. He could imagine how much of it must be inside him, filling him up, marking him.

"Fuck, Zack," Cloud gasped. His voice was a choked sob.

Zack arm wrapped around Cloud and flipped him over, so Cloud was on his knees and elbows. His cock had still barely softened. Zack's fingers gripped Cloud's hips, and Cloud knew there was no way it wasn't going to bruise. Zack didn't know his own strength like this.

Good. Cloud wanted Zack's fingerprints all over him.

Cloud's voice was hoarse, but he whimpered desperately as Zack penetrated him again. He was so hard. His cock was aching, precome practically dripping from the flushed head.

Cloud braced his head against one forearm, and reached the other hand back between his legs. He'd been so desperate for it for so long that touching himself was almost painful. The pleasure of it was overwhelming. Especially when Zack bent over him, shifting the angle of his thrusts, and all of a sudden he was hitting Cloud's sweet spot every time.

Cloud couldn't take any more. He cried out brokenly as he hit his peak.

Zack kept on fucking him, his huge, heavy cock stretching Cloud open, drawing out his orgasm. Cloud's whole body tensed and trembled, utterly overwhelmed, drowning in the pleasure until he couldn't breathe at all. White stars burst in front of his eyes.

Cloud must have blacked out at some point, because the next thing he knew he was curled up at Zack's side. He was achingly empty, sore all over, and utterly satisfied. A stupid grin spread across his face.

"Mmm," Cloud said. Not terribly eloquently, perhaps, but he thought he could be forgiven having just had the brains fucked out of him.

"Cloud?"

Cloud blinked slowly and glanced up. Oh. The haze had left Zack's eyes; they were still brighter than normal with the residual mako, but he was fine. There was a frown on his face, eyebrows creased in concern.

"Shit, Cloud. I'm so sorry…"

"Whaffor?" Cloud mumbled, pressing his cheek against Zack's side.

Zack's hand cupped Cloud's jaw and gently guided him away. "You weren't the volunteer. It wasn't meant to be you, I shouldn't have- fuck."

It took Cloud a few moments to process what Zack was saying. "S'okay." He shook his head, trying to remember how to think. "I wasn't, but… oh. The tag. I was the one wearing it, so it's fine. Michael offered to swap with me when he realised, but I, uh. I wanted to. Y'know. Help out."

"But you don't volunteer."

"I don't mind if it's you."

Zack remained quiet for a moment. His thumb absently stroked along Cloud's jawline, even though he was deep in thought.

"You were wearing the tag?"

"Mm. Yeah." Cloud stretched and winced; the sex had been  _so_ good, but his ass was protesting now. His shirt was still just about clinging to him, and there on the lapel was the tag still. He showed it to Zack. "See? So it's all good."

"I didn't even see it," Zack said quietly. "I just saw you, and… fuck, I wanted you."

Cloud sat up straighter. He was mostly naked, covered in bodily fluids and bruises, hair sex-mussed. He was the very picture of just-fucked, but somehow he still managed to pull off a look of wide-eyed innocence.

"You wanted me?"

"But it wasn't meant to be you, I shouldn't have-"

Cloud's heart did a little backflip. Zack wanted him? It wasn't just the mako. Well, the mako helped, but Zack had wanted  _him_.

He was grinning stupidly again. "I want you, too."

Zack stopped and stared at him.

"I mean, I wanted it." Cloud stumbled over his words, trying to correct himself. "It was so good. I wouldn't mind… you know. If you ever wanted. Again."

Shit. He didn't even know what he was trying to say.

Zack raised an eyebrow. " _Again?_ "

"Yeah, not right now, though. I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk straight for a week at least."

That got a chuckle out of Zack. He lowered his hands to Cloud's hips, gently this time, lingering over the marks he'd left. He pulled Cloud up into his lap. "I can get you a Cure for that," he offered.

Cloud leaned into Zack's chest. This was much better. He liked hugs after sex. "Sounds good," Cloud said, half buried in Zack's SOLDIER knit top.

The Cure was in Zack's bracer, at least, meaning he didn't have to go anywhere to get the materia. (The others were in his sword, which he'd dropped outside somewhere when he'd started making a move on Cloud.) He cast the spell, and Cloud sighed as the ache in his lower half abated.

Zack smiled and ruffled Cloud's hair, kissing the top of his head. Cloud leaned back so he could kiss Zack's lips as well.

Cloud was the one to break away first. It had taken him a very long while to regain his senses, but he finally realised that he was still half naked. And, technically, they were still on duty until they clocked out on their return to ShinRa HQ with the mission complete. There were two other members of the infantry who were waiting for them to stop screwing around.

The truck smelled of sex now, and that was going to make for one seriously awkward drive back.

Cloud could feel his face starting to turn pink.

Zack must have realised the same thing, because he reluctantly removed Cloud from his lap. "Right. I guess we'd better get going, huh? I'll go round up the others while you get dressed. I didn't ruin any of your clothes, did I?"

He looked so concerned about it. Cloud ducked his head to hide a grin. "I lost a couple of buttons, but I think everything's still wearable."

Zack stood up and rearranged his own clothing back into place. Cloud may have been worse off, but Zack hadn't escaped looking disheveled either. He looked even more sexy like that.

Cloud dragged his gaze away. Right. Clothes. That's what he was doing.

Zack paused just as he was about to jump out the back of the truck. "Hey, Cloud?"

"Mm?"

"Y'know what I said earlier, about hitting the Plate and grabbing a few beers when we got back? You wanna come with? Just you and me. Like. I don't know. Maybe a date. Or just hanging out. Whatever you want it to be, I guess."

Cloud smiled at him. "Yeah. That sounds good."


End file.
